Sarpiask Oua
The Sarpiask Oua are one of the oldest sapient species on the planet Matritekka. They are less violent than the Matrinns, although they have taken part in violent wars. They have incredibly muscular bodies, effectively making them the "tank" species of the planet. The many spikes on their bodies were once used in combat, but in modern times they are almost never used unless in self-defense, though even that is uncommon. History Appearance on Matritekka Year: 9,123 BCE The Sarpiask Oua originated as an unintelligent aquatic creature which lived in the many warm lakes beneath the rugged aboveground of Matritekka. They soon adapted to living on land, where they soon became harsh enemies with the Matrinns. As a result, they evolved a spiked and sharp body in self-defense. First Civilization Year: 8,990 BCE The Sarpiask Oua's first civilization was scattered and badly organized. There were few rules and laws, and even those were rarely followed. Over all, the first attempt at a civilization failed badly. Later, though, they would succeed. Highlight War Year: 8,917 BCE - 8,901 BCE The Highlight War was the first recorded war in the history of Matritekka. It was waged between the two oldest races on the planet, the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua. The war ended in a stalemate, and no winner was declared. In the end, the two races went their separate ways and stayed on their own sides of the planet. Small conflicts between the two still continued for some time, however. Industrial Age Year: 6,704 BCE - 3,001 BCE The Sarpiask Oua's industrial age came the latest out of all of the sapient species on Matritekka, and it saw fewer inventions and creations than the others as well. Appearance of the Eiopai Year: 6,448 BCE The Eiopai appeared long after the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua. Unlike the former two races, the Eiopai originated aboveground, and descended from a species of reptilian monkey-like creatures called L'alokna. When they first appeared, they preferred to keep to themselves, and as a result they were often bullied and victimized by the Matrinns and Sarpiask Oua. Civilization Reform Year: 997 BCE Long after the Highlight War ''and industrial age, a dictator called Mandreskiy Locklay En'trapola Ej took control over the Sarpiask Oua. Following this, Mandeskiy set harsh new standards for how the Sarpiask Oua civilization would be run. This included the stripping of many basic rights of the people, a new caste system which essentially eliminated the entire poorer population, and a violent and poorly trained military force. Later, when the Eiopai advanced into space, Mandreskiy grew unusually interested in their new technology, and so he ordered spies to check the progress of the Eiopai. When he saw how quickly their technology was advancing, he sent armed forces to steal essential parts of it. This led to the ''Planetwide War ''in the year 994 BCE. Planetwide War Year: 994 BCE - 973 BCE In the midst of the Eiopai's success, the Sarpiask Oua became jealous of their technology and soon began spying and attempting to steal crucial information. This soon led to a war between the Eiopai and the Sarpiask Oua. Mere months into the war, the Matrinns became involved for their own purposes; if they could defeat both national superpowers, then the spacefaring technology would be theirs. The war was a bittersweet victory for the Eiopai - sweet, because they succeeded in saving their civilization, but bitter, because much of their technology was destroyed in the chaos of the war, which impacted their progression into space. It would be another century before they caught back up to where they were before the ''Planetwide War. The Sarpiask Oua and the Matrinns would go on to begin development of their own space programs shortly after, and would enter the space ages two centuries later. Category:Inhabitants of Matritekka Category:LIFE Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content